Back to Hell, Time for Revenge
by NeverOkayIPromise
Summary: Bella was bullied by Edward and his friends.One day it becomes too much and she Moves to Phoenix to live with her Mum.When she is sent back she plans to get her revenge.Will anyone recognise her? Why was she sent back? All Human. Slightly OOC.
1. Awh Hell To The No

Its official, I hate my life!

My problems are the usual teenage ones, you know where you get arrested for kicking the shit out of a slut and a cheat, get caught street racing with what your mother calls "Extremely dangerous men" and then your told you have to move back to hell because she "Can't handle you anymore".

Maybe I should explain, my name is Isabella Marie Swan but i prefer Bella, Izzy, Iz, Isa or even Bells. I am 17 years old and live (well I suppose **lived**) in Phoenix, Arizona with my mum Renee, step-dad Phil and step-sister Kate. As I sat on the plane to Forks I couldn't help but think about the events that led me here.

I had been in trouble with the police before with my street racing and fighting but I suppose this time was too much for mother dearest. I personally think that what I did was more of an accomplishment than something bad. The girls did too, after I was finished with Jacob and Tanya they'd get them. I had been with my boyfriend for around 7 months when he said it, the 3 words I wasn't sure if I could say back, we were at one of Aimee's wild parties and he took me outside to talk.

"Bells?" he said

"Yea jake?" I asked

"_umm_ … well … I ugh…" he stuttered

I let him take his time because this seemed kind of important, I mean he usually only calls me bells when were having sex.

"I love you" he blurted out, a little unsure

"I…What?" this wasn't like him at all I mean Jacobs usually so confident I`d even say cocky (not without goon reason though I mean he`s gorgous and star quarterback of the phoenix wolves! And his body, oh god what a body! Forget about 6 pack he has an 8, and with his 6ft, russet skin and silk jet black hair he is B-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l).

"I love you" he said with a lot more confidence

"um wow Jay.. That's … wow" I hadn`t a clue what to say I mean _did_ I love Jacob?

"You don't have to answer right now, I mean I'll give you time to think about it." he answered me, looking down.

Two days later after a big long chat with the girls and some thinking I realised that I did love Jake. I rang his mobile but there was no answer so I got in my 2010 Nissan Nismo 370Z, a birthday present from Renee and Phil, and decided to tell him in person. When I got to Jakes I noticed a car there that I hadn't seen before _I hope none of the boys are here_ I thought to myself. I took the key from under the "welcome" mat and stepped inside everything was quiet. Then I heard it, moaning. I went upstairs to jakes bedroom and as I did the moans got louder, now I could make out words, "oh Tanya _baby_…Ughh…" , "Jacob…_ohh_". I opened the door and there on the very bed I had used with Jake was my boyfriend who "loves" me having sex with someone else, Tanya Denali the school slut. They were so into it they didn't even hear me come in. then I heard it the words that broke me "Baby I love you" said Jacob.

I was pissed no more than pissed all I saw was red. I cleared my throat and they both looked my way, at least Jacob had the decency to look regretful Tanya just had a smirk on her face. "Bella its not what it looks like I-" he didn't get to finish that sentence because I had picked up his baseball bat beside his door and hit him in the gut all I could think was _thank you Phil_, he came down straight into my on-coming knee and fell to the ground in pain. Tanya looked scared shitless, but Jake was 6ft I needed the bat for him, her I could hurt perfectly fine on my own, and that I did. I pulled her off the bed by the hair and punched her in the face then kicked her out of the room and threw the clothes after her, she ran away. By this time Jacob had gotten up and to came over to me he held my arms and I fought myself away then attacked, "let me explain" he shouted. I immediately stopped and looked him straight in the eye glaring,

"no need to explain _Jacob_" I sneered "I saw and heard perfectly well, I came over to tell you I loved you back and I find you with Tanya, do you know how many diseases you could have right now"

I was shouting by the end and he just looked shocked.

"You love me back, Bells baby I thought when you didn't answer it meant you were going to break up with me so I slept with Tanya".

The realisation took over and he noticed I used past tense and said love**d**. He opened his mouth but before he could say anything I picked up the bat ready to hit him again and police ran in and I was handcuffed. The bitch called the police. Renee was called in and after statements, tears (hers not mine) etc. I was allowed home. As soon as I was in the front door I was in Kate, Holly and Aimee's arms, guess they heard what happened. But why were they crying.

"we'll..miss..you" Kate said in between sobs.

I looked over her shoulder to my mother and she said those dreaded words, ones that chilled me to the bone.

"Your moving back to Charlie, to Forks…I just cant handle this anymore Bella, I can't handle you anymore".


	2. Disturbing Memories

**Time for another disclaimer;; I own nothing Blah Blah Blah you know the rest. Reviews and ideas help me update faster so keep 'em coming!_**

**BellaPOV  
**So your probably wondering why going to live with my dad would be so bad, right? well to make things simple Forks Washington is my own personal hell.

Why you may ask, well for the simple reason that for roughly half of elementary school and all of middle school I was bullied. Now when I say bullied I really mean seriously, for years i was the centre of every single joke, verbally abused, laughed at and beaten by a group of about 10 people on a daily basis. School wasn`t always like this though, when I was in pre-k up until about halfway through 4th grade I really enjoyed going even if I was picked on a little. I had friends like Angela and Jessica, but that stopped when **they** came.

They are the Cullens and Hales. There was Edward, Alice (twins) and Emmett Cullen, Jasper Whitlock and Rosalie Hale (Cousins). I remember that day perfectly!

_****Flashback** - 4th grade**_

_**Bella, Aged 10**_

_**I was sitting in class listening to the teacher when there is a knock on the door and in walks the new students. There were two boys and two girls, they were really pretty and judging by their clothes, really rich.**_

_**"Class, these are the new students Jasper Whitlock**_**(blonde blue eyed handsome boy), **_** Rosalie Hale **_**(REALLLLY beautiful blonde haired blue eyed girl), **_**Edward Cullen**_**(Gorgeous green eyed boy with perfectly messed bronze hair) **_**and his twin Alice **_**(Pixie like beautiful girl with long black hair and grey eyes)**_**" said the teacher.**_

_**Rosalie and Jasper looked very alike but Edward and Alice looked completely different.**_

_**I ended up in between Edward and Alice.**_

_**"Hi! My name is Alice Cullen and we`re gonna be **__**bestfriends!**__** I just know it" **_

_**I looked at her strangely because she said it all really, really fast and her brother looked at me and said "its easier if you don`t resist". I spent my day with Alice but from then on the rest of them ignored me . It seemed strange to me that Alice's whole group of friends didn't like me but it didn't bother her and we quickly became best friends. I stopped hanging around with Jessica and Angela and Jessica started to pick on me along with a few others. I still talked to Angela sometimes but not often. **_

_**Everything was okay id even say great but that all changed quite quickly. The Cullens and Hales (bar Alice and Emmett) plus a few others started to bully me. At first it was just name calling and pushing in the hallways but they soon got bored with that and started to hit me and diss my family and stuff. Edward and Rosalie were the worst they hated me the most but i didn't see why. I mean what did I do to them?**_

_****Flashback over****_

Yeah so it doesn't seem that bad does it. Well it only got worse, I mean ill admit I was quite ugly, fat, pimply with greasy frizzy hair, braces and glasses but that's no reason for them to hate me. Right? Wrong! Well at least that's the way they seen it.

_****Flashback**- 6th Grade**_

_**It was Monday and my first day of Middleschool. I was so scared the bullying had gotten even worse over summer and i had to keep hiding cuts and bruises from my Dad. I was waiting for Alice at the bus stop when the `crew` came around the corner. I tried to hide but it was too late they had seen me.**_

_**"Hey look guys, its the ugly swan" Edward said, there were sniggers all around.**_

_**"So you miss Mommy yet piggy?" Rosalie sneered. My parents had recently got a divorce as my mom told Charlie she didn't love him anymore.**_

_**"It was all your fault you know that Swan? I mean if you were my child I would have run away years ago." Lauren said**_

_**"Yeah" Edward agreed "I mean your fat, ugly, have a nest for hair, wear disgusting braces and glasses, then to top it all of you can barely see your face you've that many zits" they all laughed at this one. Edward, Rosalie, Lauren, Jessica, Mike, Eric, Tyler , Emmett and Jasper.**_

_**After pushing me around a bit they moved on leaving me with tears streaking down my face yet again. Later that day I got increasingly worried, they hadn't done anything all day. Near the end of lunch I walked into the toilets and saw Rosalie, Lauren and Jessica. I turned around but there was Edward, Mike and Tyler. Oh Shit! **_

_**"Where you going swan, Don't you think its time you washed your hair?" someone said darkly. How stupid was I that I didn't even notice them follow me! UGHHHH! I hate my life.**_

_**They picked me up and carried me into one of the cubicles. The toilet was still full of pee. Jessica leaned over to flush it but Rosalie stopped her.**_

_**"Leave it!" oh god no, please please please no!**_

_**"But Rosalie" she said quietly**_

_**"I said LEAVE IT!" Ice bitch replied angrily.**_

_**With they they pushed my head down the toilet and held me there I fought but then it just hurt more I was pulled out and started coughing and choking then got sick. But my head was pushed back in and some got in my mouth. By the time they pulled me out I was screaming and crying hysterically, they all ran leaving me puking in the bathroom crying, covered in sick and piss. **_

_****Flashback over****_

That was one of the worst. I didn't go to school for two weeks. Charlie found out what had happened and was furious. I still wouldn't tell him who it was though. Yeah life was bad but I still had Alley-cat. Even though Aly was Edwards twin and he was my bully she was my best friend. But in the Summer of 8th grade she just stopped talking to me. That's when everything got worse. MUCH worse. Alice was my best friend and i had told her everything about me. EVERYTHING, i had trusted her with my fears, my secrets, and to be honest to say i was shocked with what she did would be the under statement of the freaking CENTURY!

**Okayyy sorry for the extremely late update but I kind of lost interest in Bella. So I have decided to change this story so Bella will be in NO way nice at all! or whiney, greedy, ungrateful and over dependant. What do you think Alice did? Reviews are my life source even if its flames.**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
!**


	3. Alice and our Destruction

**Another really late update :P Sorry for taking so long with these chapters guys. But it's long so that **_**kinda**_** makes up for it :L:L. Okay so last hap I said middle of Summer but for my story to work it has to be End of Summer sorry guys.**

_Alice._

Mary Alice Cullen. But if you called her that you would die a very painful death.

Alley-Cat.

My very best friend.

The thing is from that very first day I met her and she told me I was going to be her best-friend I loved her. That seems strange, I know but I'd never had a real best-friend. Sure there was Angela but we were never really that close. This girl, this one strange girl chose me out of everyone one and decided I would be her closest friend.

Everything was perfect for almost 4 years. We had sleepovers, hung out, shared everything and were practically sisters. Alice knew the problems with my home life, even how once when my mom didn't come home and Charlie got really, really drunk he pushed my over. I know now it doesn't seem that much now seen as it took him about 2 seconds to realise what he did and start crying trying to apologise, but Alice knew. The second I knew my mom had left my dad for another man and didn't tell me until a year later I called Alice. She knew me inside out and visa versa.

_Destruction._

It came the Summer of 8th grade in the form of Luke Williams. He was a ninth grader and Alice's first ever boyfriend. He was cute, funny and I was jealous for about .0004 of a second. Luke had asked Alice out on a date and she said yes. We both squealed for like 20 minutes. A week later and they shared their first kiss. Alice had thought she was a slut for moving so quickly. It took 2 days to convince her otherwise. They weren't with each other long before she said she was in love.

The day my friendship was destroyed happened just after the '07 night of terror'. You see Rosalie bitch Hale and her scag followers Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley were staying the night in the Hales. Alice was invited but told Rosalie that I was already sleeping over at hers. So Rosie being the lovely person Alice always said she was under her hard 'mask', extended an invitation to me. Ah to be young and foolish, of course I said yes hoping that finally these girls would want to be my friend and we could let the past be the past, I was so forgiving stupid back then. We watched a movie and they gossiped. Rosalie went to get some snacks and asked Alie to go with her. Lauren and Jessica began whispering and laughing then looking at me and laughing again. I was a little upset but left it, I didn't want to start a fight. They girls came back but Alice looked upset, then she sat on a beanbag a good bit away from me instead of where she had been, right beside me. I walked over to her and whispered "What's wrong alley-cat?" she looked at me and said

"Nothing bell" but it sounded weird. Rosalie wanted to do something she had seen on TV and have us all mark out places on our body where we needed to lose weight or just change. She went first and stripped down to her underwear in front of a large mirror and pulled out a large black marker. She drew a circles around her breasts and turned to us

"Where else?" she questioned.

"You're perfect already Rosie-Posie" Alice announced we all nodded our agreement.

"Why did you mark your chest?" I asked her quietly. she swung her head around

"I want them bigger duh" she looked down at her chest, which was a regular size and said "Jesus I don't want to be flat for the rest of my life. We all don't want to have to stuff for the rest of like forever!" She pointedly looked at my chest when she said this. Her cronies laughed at that. You see I was fat yes but by some freak of nature I basically had no hips and only flab for breasts and a butt. Lauren and Jessica went and barely marked anything. Alice's turn came and she handed me the marker "Can you do it?" "Yeah Alie of course" I didn't touch her, when she looked at me strangely I simply said

"there's nothing to change, your basically perfect." She laughed her amazing tinkling laugh and said

"Thanks jelly-bean" that was one of the many names she had for me.

I smiled and Rosalie said

"It's your turn _Bellie-boo_" and smirked. I didn't want to, I knew I didn't look like these other girls.

"I could help if you like?" stupidly I thought she was being nice and replied

"Yeah thanks Rosalie".

I undressed and she began to mark, it started with my stomach and moved down my legs over my chest down my arms and across my face. I was cross-crossed with so many lines that it looked like some weird full body tattoo. My tears had began early but I didn't notice them until she put the cap back on and I looked in the mirror. She had basically marked out my whole body. Suddenly I looked a lot worse, I felt so ugly and disgusting. The tears rushed harder as I traced some of the lines and a sob escaped my lips. That was when Alie came up and hugged me.

"You don't need to change at all La-la 'cause you're just perfect. You're one of the most beautiful people I know. Honest." Lauren scoffed quietly and Rosalie bit her lip, she looked angry and Jessica giggled.

"Well now that that's over how about another movie?" She said with a forced smile.

Well all moved over to where we were sleeping, in front of a _really_ huge TV in her giant house. The Hales were very rich and their house was basically a mansion. As I fell asleep I could have sworn I heard giggling. When we woke up both Alice and I had choppy uneven bobs, they had cut our hair off while we slept.

It took about a week for Alice to forgive Rosalie. Apparently Lauren and Jessica had done it not her. Lies. 3 days later and Alice kept acting really off, sometimes I would catch her glaring at me slightly and whenever I would ask about her and Luke she would suddenly shut me down and change the subject completely. We were in her room and talking about boys and I said

"I wish I had a boyfriend like Luke"

Alice flipped a switch completely and freaked.

"I knew it, I just knew it. How could you do this to me Isabella you knew I loved him. Why you slut? Why Luke?"

I hadn't a clue what she was on about.

"What are you talking about Alley-cat?"

She slapped me. I cried, a lot. She hated me and I didn't know what I had done.

"Your a whore Isabella a little slut who couldn't get her own boyfriend so you took mine"

"Please Alie I don't know what you're talking about"

"Get out. Get out and don't ever even try speak to me again you fat bitch! Rosalie was right, I knew I should have trusted her!" She was crying.

I didn't know what to do so I ran. I ran as fast as my feet would take me home bawling the whole way. I had lost my best friend. I had school the next day and I was dreading it. I had no Alice and no hope of survival. I thought that maybe by some divine grace she would be at the bus stop. Wrong. I sat alone and had things thrown at me and names shouted

"Fat", "bitch", "slut", "Isa-belies".

I didn't cry though. I got to school and looked around for Alice, maybe we could talk it out.

Then I seen her. She was with the 3 bitches. She has a tonne of make-up on and had her arm linked with Rosalie's. They were coming my way. Alice glared.

"Oh hey smelly-big-fat-belly. How's it going? Do you just love your new dad?" she smirked and my face dropped. Suddenly it was hard to breathe and I looked for Alice to Rosalie and back again. She was still glaring at me and my eyes welled up.

"Oh well I suppose we should go easy huh, I mean don't you get beat up at home too?"

People started looking and Alice's eyes suddenly dropped from mine. I was angry, really angry.

"You don't know what you're talking about"

Rosalie laughed but looked angry and her boyfriend came over. Emmett Cullen was one of the most beautiful boys I had ever seen. He had short dark brown hair was tall and had muscles. He had these piercing grey eyes, a shade lighter than his sister Alice's with nicely tanned skin. He was in 10th grade. So did Jasper, Rosalie's cousin. His parents died and Rosalie's parents took him in. Then up strolls Edward Cullen, the gangs leader.

"Ohh Rosalie, you going to let an animal talk to you like that?" he asked snidely, smirking.

This set her off.

"of course not, she's just pissed mommy couldn't stick around" she punctuated the end of her sentence with a slap. Suddenly there was a big crown and Rosalie was attacking. She punched me and I fell then when I was on the ground I felt kicks from everywhere. She grabbed my hair and pulled me up and held me in front of her. I tried to pull at her hands and get her off because I was in so much pain and could barely see from the tears.

"Apologise!" She almost growled.

I didn't and she threw me down and spit on me.

"Your not even worth my time" and with one last kick she walked away. They all did. All except two.

Emmett and Alice Cullen stayed and looked at me, one with hatred the other with sadness.

"You got exactly what you deserved. Fat bitch"

I hurt all the more because it was Mary-Alice and not my Alley-cat that said it. She stomped away.

Surprisingly no-one else was around and Emmett helped me up.

"I'm sorry" he said and walked into school.

I could taste blood, dirt and tears and I think she might have brokn one of my ribs. egardless I still walked home. The first person I called was my mom.

RingRingRing

"Hello?"

"Mom?" I asked timidly

"Bella? sweetie is that you? oh hunny I'm so glad to hear from you" Well she would be seeing as I hadn't talked to her since I found out about Phil.

"Mommy. Can-can I come to Phoenix? Please? I'm sorry." I was crying

"Bella, sweetie what's wrong? You can come visit anytime you want."

"No mom, I mean to live with you and Phil. Please I-I promise I'll be good Mommy" I knew I sounded like a child but the tears wouldn't stop.

"Oh ..Uh ...Of course baby, just tell me what's wrong"

"I'll tell you later mom, thank you so much, I got to ring dad."

"Okay baby hurry up and call me back". I hung up.

I called my Dad and he came home. I told him everything every little thing that had ever happened. From the tripping me up to beating me dissing me and throwing things. Every time I got my lunch thrown at me drinks poured over me and all about today. He was pissed but after more tears and phone calls it was agreed, I was going to Phoenix. My last obstacle was collecting my stuff from school tomorrow. I decided I'd go during class time so no-one would see me and nothing would happen. As I walked in the doors I seen the lockers and walls were littered with a picture of a prostitute with my face pasted over it and my own cell number pasted on the bottom. There were hundreds all saying 'looking for a good time? call this whore!' I started crying and ran to my locker. Once I opened it I began to pack my stuff. As I was on my way out the bell rang. Class was over and the hallways began to fill. That's when I heard his voice "Zits-arella!" Edward Cullen. I walked faster but he caught up and turned me around. "where you going?" "huh" he slammed me into a locker and I hit my head. I had dropped my things and he picked them up and threw them everywhere then he pushed me and I hit my head again, suddenly everything went black and my face hit the cool hard floor of the school hallway.

**Bleahhh... Review? love to hear your thoughts and ideas -Emma xx**


End file.
